Compression coding means a series of signal processing techniques for transmitting digitalized information via a communication circuit or storing the digitalized information in a form suitable for a storage medium. As targets of compression coding, there are audio, video, characters, etc. In particular, a technique for performing compression coding on video is called video sequence compression. A video sequence is generally characterized in having spatial redundancy or temporal redundancy. Moreover, there is a multi-view video sequence belonging to one of fields for 3-dimensional (3D) video processing that provides multi-views to a user using at least one or more cameras.